


Radio Love

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, No Dialogue, Potterwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: How did Hermione react to hearing Fred's voice during Potterwatch?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Radio Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: radio

When Hermione heard Fred's voice come out of the radio on that fateful day during the Horcrux hunt, she nearly cried with relief. It had been a long time since she had last heard it, and longer still since she had last laid eyes on him.

She missed the redhead so much that it made her heart ache, so she endeavored not to think about him at all. She tried to focus on the hunt and on helping Harry, not on Fred's laugh or his ability to find the humor in everything. He balanced her out quite perfectly—his love of fun and mischief tempered her tendency towards studiousness and rule-following. Being without him felt like a part of her was missing. Still, she did what she could to make herself useful in the quest to best the Dark Lord once and for all, knowing that his defeat would secure her and Fred a happy future together.

As the broadcast went on, she couldn't say anything about how she was feeling in front of her friends—the fact that she was dating his brother did not sit well with Ron—but Harry gave her a sympathetic look. He was supportive of the relationship, and he always seemed to know when she was upset, somehow.

Though Fred didn't speak for long, Hermione listened carefully to every word, tucking this new memory away for the grim days that she knew were coming—and sooner than she might have hoped. Barely ten minutes after the broadcast ended, she and her friends were being transported to Malfoy Manor by Fenrir Greyback and his band of Snatchers. What the three of them would face there, she didn't even want to imagine.

 _Oh, Fred,_ she thought sadly, as the ground disappeared beneath her feet, _please don't let that be the last time I ever hear your voice._


End file.
